


Moon River

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor John is sick and when Dean comes home from a medicine run he finds something that surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song of the same name that doesn’t belong to me. I heard it in its entirety for the first time tonight and I couldn’t get this image out of my head. Another little snap-shot from my John’Verse. Short and sweet. John is 4 going on 5 here. Please enjoy!

Dean sighed as he came into the house, settling in for a long night. It had taken him longer than expected to find a 24hr drug store and he cursed himself again for letting them run out of Children’s Tylenol. John got sick so rarely that buying it wasn’t really on the top of Dean’s priority list. A flash of guilt shot through him as he pulled his key out of the lock and tossed it on the little scratched up pine table by the door.

He went to the kitchen first, putting the orange juice away in the fridge and just took a moment to lean against the counter. He had been up for more days than he’d like to think, considering Castiel and he had just finished a hunt the day before and came home to a frantic Sam hovering over a flushed and whiney John. It took Dean and Cas several minutes to assure Sam that yes, it looked bad, but John wasn’t in any danger. It was just a cold.

Dean rubbed his eyes then grabbed an already cold box of orange juice out of the fridge. John would refuse anything but boxed juice when he was sick. They had tried to give him some out of a glass which only resulted in more tears and a broken glass. Castiel cleaned it up with little more than a flick of his wrist but they still learned their lesson.

Dean steeled himself then padded softly down the hall, the hardwood smooth under his bare feet, Tylenol and juice in hand. He frowned, confused when he heard the soft rumble of a voice and crept quietly over to the door pushing it open slightly.

There was Cas, his angel, gently pacing the floor, bathed in the soft blue light of John’s aquarium, in Dean’s old jeans and white t-shirt, John slung loose over his shoulder and blessedly asleep.

But what was the most remarkable were the soft strains of Castiel’s gentle voice drifting through the otherwise silent house, “You dream maker, you heart breaker/Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way./ Two drifters off to see the world/There’s such a lot of world to see...”

Dean stood, leaning in the doorway, just watching as Castiel finished the song and then stood there quietly rocking John with his lips pressed the child’s temple.

“Hey,” Dean whispered, a faint smile on his lips. “My mom loved that song.”

Castiel smiled faintly back, “I heard it the other day, I enjoyed it and thought John may as well. I… thought it fitting for him.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled. “I think so too. Guess this can wait, we’ll let him sleep.” Dean set down the juice and the medicine. He took the hand that Cas wasn’t using to support the majority of John’s weight and guided the angel towards the small window seat. He sat down and pulled Cas against him, the two of them cradling their son while he slept.

**End**


End file.
